


Why Do We Fall In Love?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin falls for the boy he was supposed to be helping win over his crush.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Why Do We Fall In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin and Donghyuck are known as the ‘cupids’ of the school because of their tendency to set people up. They host a radio show where they talk about some of their ‘client’s’ stories.

“ Hello Seoul! i’m you’re sexy host Jaemin.” ” And i’m you’re breathtaking host Donghyuck!” ” welcome to another wonderful episode of ‘Cupids Match!” 

“ We want to first and foremost start by saying that we hope you all had an amazing week and that you’re all doing well. I know exams just ended so you’re all probably tired and just want to kick back and relax the entire weekend.” Jaemin started as Donghyuck looked over the content script.

“ This week has been long and difficult for some of us, but love always cheers us up! which is why we have 4 clients who are in need of our assistance. So sit back,and get ready for a night filled of wonderful stories and advice for our clients!” Donghyuck said after Jaemin had finished talking.

“ Now let’s call our first client, they have chosen to remain anonymous so we will not be revealing their name.”

* * *

“ Did we end later then usual today? or does it just feel that way to me?” Donghyuck asked as they walked out of the studio. “ Oh yeah, we got an extra 20 minutes today since Maria was stuck in traffic and wouldn’t be able to make it into the studio in time to start her segment.” Jaemin explained as he unlocked the door to the car. “ Typical Maria.” 

“ Did you know Jeong Jaehyun is having a party? We should go!” Donghyuck exclaimed when Jaemin started to pull of into the night. “ Sure, but isn’t Jaehyun in college? how’d you know he was having a party?”

Donghyuck smirked “ I’m quite popular on campus, I have tons of college friends who tell me things.” Jaemin raised eyebrow but kept his focus on the road “ I would of never thought you’d be one to befriend older people, but then again you’re quite the extrovert .” 

“ Oh shut up, you talk to half the school and the other half are your besties.” Donghyuck teased as he pulled down the passenger mirror to look at his makeup. “That’s true, but you’re definitely more extroverted than me.”

“ Yeah yeah, anyways the house is right around the corner over there.” Donghyuck pointed. 

* * *

“ Wow, there’s so many people here!” Jaemin yelled over the extremely loud music to Donghyuck. “ Yeah, this is going to be fun!” 

The two pushed through the crowd of people, making their way to the kitchen which was slightly less packed.

“ Cute boy alert!” Donghyuck nudged Jaemin and let out a low whistle. “ He’s been eyeing you the moment we stepped foot into the house , go talk to him.” Jaemin nudged back.

Donghyuck didn’t hesitate winking at Jaemin and walking towards the boy. Jaemin could see them talking before Donghyuck led them to the dance floor.

Jaemin was about to wonder around when he heard his being called by a group of boys that went to their school . “ Jaemin- Hyung! Over here!” A boy with wavy black hair — who Jaemin remembers as Beomgyu, smiled.

“ Beomgyu? what are you doing here?” He asks as he made himself to the kitchen table where they all situated. “ Jaehyun is my step brother’s best friend, so he invited me.” Beomgyu replied.

“ We were listening to the show today, it was great as usual!” Another boy at the table smiled. The boy was senior who was in Jaemin’s class, Jisung was his name. 

“ Thanks Jisung! we try to make the show as interesting as we can.” 

Jaemin talked the boys a little longer before bidding them goodbye and walking back to the living room. He recognizes the song, it was by some boy group he’d paid little attention to. Finding a surprisingly empty couch and taking a seat, Jaemin looked at everyone else enjoying their time. Parties were never really his thing, he usually only came to talk to classmates who he rarely gets the chance to talk with at school. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the shift in the couch, proving that someone had sat down. “ Hi, sorry to disturb you but i was wondering if you were Na Jaemin?” Jaemin turned and was met the prettiest eyes he’d every seen. “ Uh yeah that’s me! What’s up ?” 

“ Well i heard that you’re a ‘ cupid ‘ and was wondering if you could help me?” The boy fiddled with his hands. “ Sure, you go to the same school right? We can meet up during free period and plan it out.” Jaemin switched to his business voice.

“ Great! Thank you so much, I’m Renjun by the way.” Renjun said with the cutest smile that reached his eyes. 

Jaemin was so enhanced in the boys smile that he didn’t even notice him leaving and making his way back to his friends. “ Who’s the cutie?” Donghyuck appeared from behind Jaemin, sporting a smirk.

“ That was a student from our school, they want my help.” Jaemin was kinda bummed by that since the boy was cute. 

“ How come everyone asks you for help and not me? I’m just as good— hell even better if I say so myself.” Donghyuck rambled, even though it was quite obvious Jaemin wasn’t paying attention.

“ Hey are you listening?” Donghyuck snapped a finger in front of his face. “ huh? Oh sorry, I dozed off for a second. Jaemin snapped out of his thoughts and rubbed his nape sheepishly. “ Anyways, i was asking if you wanted to dance?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“ Sure let’s go!” Jaemin didn’t really feel like dancing, but he didn’twant to sit around for the rest of the night. Monday he would start to help the cute boy get with his crush. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to flop


End file.
